As the River Flows
by mars.x
Summary: Futurefic 3 Years after graduating Highschool, 6 friends reunite. [discontinued]
1. Reunion

DISCLAIMER: The characters don't belong to me.  
  
SUMMARY ( Futurefic )3 Years after graduating Highschool, 5 friends reunite. Old feelings rekindled and new feelings surface. (I'm bad with summarys)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER ONE- Reunion  
  
He walked steadily on a bridge that stood perfectly over the purist river, he'd ever seen. Not that he bothered to care about any other river but the one he stood above presently. He sat down and stuck his foot out so his toes were barely touching it's cold water. He got lost in its steady movement downstream, every tiny finished that swam by, had it's only story to tell. He enjoyed it there very much, so much he came there often, well everyday.  
  
Even though he'd been there countless times, this day in particular was special, it was going to be a reunion between old friends. He hadn't seen any of them for nearly 3 years. While the others left and had gone to college, he stayed. Unable to bear the long distance between himself and his parents. The others begged him to follow in them in each of their own direction, but he turned them all down. One person in particular, had been the most difficult to turn down.  
  
Looking down at his wrist watch, he sighed. It would only be a few moments before they started arriving to his spot. He was startled when he heard soft foot steps approaching him from the left. He then felt a strong and firm grip around his shoulder, it was his brother; Ryan. The only words to be exchanged from the two was. "Hey"  
  
They sat there in silence, oblivious to the oversized dark cloud that now hovered over them; threatening to lash out a thunderous storm. Only a few minutes later, they were joined by someone they thought would never step foot in Orange County again. She greeted the both with bright smiles as she took her seat next to him. She looked no different to when he had last seen her, which was about 5 years ago. Anna, still with her short boyish hair cute, wore hefty amount of make-up.  
  
By this time, strong winds began to pick up and threatened to blow them away, but they stood there ground. Seth, was not yet satisfied with the amount of guest that showed up, he wanted to wait a little longer. Fortunately for him, luck was on his side as a tall, beautiful young looking female slowly paced over to them. She bit her lip nervously as her eyes met with Ryan's. Marissa sat herself down next to Ryan and encircled her arms with his.  
  
"Sup", a husky male voice greeted. His voice startled the first four who got to the river. They all exchanged smiles with him as he took a seat next to Anna. She felt nervous around him. Luke took notice to it and scooted away a little. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. It was true, they had their moment in the past; but the past is the past. Luke was determined to win over Anna's heart, that after all these years still belonged to Seth, over the 2 week period they would be spending in Orange County.  
  
As if God couldn't hear Seth praying for an unforgettable day, it began to pour. All friends got up, except for Seth of course, and hurried over to their cars. They, at one time, all called Seth to get to his car, but he refused. He wouldn't be moving until the last person should up. Ryan ran back to him and tried to pull his brother up, but he wouldn't budge. After 3 long minutes of trying, he gave up and left Seth to be. Ryan, Marissa, Luke and Anna all drove off to Seth's house, where he mentioned he would meet up with them later.  
  
10 minutes passed and still no sign of the last and most important person in Seth's life. He cursed himself for letting her walk out of his life on bad terms. He hadn't meant to yell at her and call her a selfish bitch, he was just pissed. Over the last 3 years, he'd call her up and they'd have a minute long conversation before she came up with an excuse not to talk to him. He left like 3 messages asking her to come for this reunion.  
  
10 more minutes slowly passed, by this time Seth was completely soaked and shivering. He gulped down hard accepting the fact she wasn't going to show up. He got up and slowly made his way to his car. Just as he opened it something happened. He'd daydreamt about this moment for a week now. He turned around slowly, there she was in the flesh and soaked in water. She had an apologetic smile on her lips as she ran toward him. "Sorry, I'm late"  
  
He waved it off casually as if to say 'its OK'. But deep down inside, Seth was overwhelmed. Summer was home. She pursed her lips together and looked down at their river, it was rising rapidly as the rain fell down harder than a minute before. They both hopped into the car and headed toward his house. They frequently glanced at one another, unaware of each others desire to want to be in each others arms again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OK! This is my second attempt at writing a story. I know I suck, but in Summer's words 'Whatev'. I'd really like to know what ya'll think of my story so far. Reviews/Feedback would be greatly appreciated :) . 


	2. Second Best

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Second Best  
  
Summer, stepping into the house, was immediately greeted with a hug from her best friend. Seth smiled at the irritating squeals they were making, it had been a long time since he last heard them squeal. Truth is, Seth missed their squeals, although if one was to ask, he'd deny it. Marissa and Summer let each other go, after what seemed like hours which really was just two minutes.  
  
Anna eyes rolled at the sight of this dark haired knockout. Across her sat her secret admirer, Luke, looking at her lovingly. In doing that, he could see the flames of jealousy burning in her eyes. Luke sighed, winning Anna's heart would be a hard challenge, but he was up for it. Anna's eyes wondered from her dream boy to dream boys' long time crush. Summer changed a little. She was a little skinner than high school and was about two inches taller than before. Summer's eyes locked with Anna's. "Oh you. Hey"  
  
Summer, indeed had changed, appearance wise anyway. Anna faked a smile toward her, but really she wanted to scream in her face. Marissa chuckled to herself as she could feel the tension between the two girls. She didn't care too much about it. After the years that have gone by, one would think Summer and Anna was over it. It was obvious to everyone in that room, mostly to Seth, that they weren't. Seth led Summer up to his room to dry off and talk, they had a lot of things to talk about.  
  
Once inside the bedroom, Seth gently closed the door behind them. Summer was dripping all over his carpet. Had Kirsten been there, she'd probably be screaming her head off. Just recently Seth's mom had become obsessed with keeping her white carpets cleaned. Seth dug into Summer's suitcase and pulled out a pants and tee that had the words 'weird' on it. Surprised, he handed them to her. Summer usually wore skirts and tanks. She walked into his bathroom and came out only five minutes later.  
  
"You look nice," Seth said as she came out in her denim pants and her tee. Seth kicked his shoe off and took out some clothes for himself out of his dresser. He hurried into the bathroom and came out shortly after. Summer was lying on his bed, facing him. She patted the vacant area beside her, telling him to join her on the bed, which he more than happily did. It felt so right to be laying beside the girl you love.  
  
Summer looked up to his eyes as he looked down into hers, God she missed him. Was she going to come out and bluntly tell him? No. She'd wait for the right time to tell him what she really felt when she left Orange County and the secret she'd hid from him. Just because she wasn't going to tell him at the exact moment, it didn't mean she couldn't snuggle up against him. She rested her head on his chest and swung her arm over his stomach. Seth brought her close to him, not wanting to let her go. "I'm sorry I called you a selfish bitch"  
  
"WOW, an apology after three long years. I feel so special," she jokingly said as she put her hand over her heart. She rolled her eyes and patted him on the stomach. "Apology accepted, Cohen"  
  
Seth sighed with relief, she had accepted it and forgiven him. She even called him Cohen, something he missed terribly over the years. Seth looked down at her and realized she had no make up on. His eyes moved from her eyes down to her lips, he wanted to kiss her. He told himself over and over not to, but at the same time could feel himself drawing closer to her. It didn't take long before his lips met hers.  
  
At that exact moment, Anna crept into Seth's rooming thinking he was alone. She slowly walked smiling brightly, that is until she saw them on the bed. Seth was on top of Summer. They were making out, fully making out. She winced at the action taking place before her. She noiselessly left his room and sat at the top of the stairs.  
  
Marissa and Ryan walked up stairs and stopped when Anna's figure. Marissa kissed Ryan on the cheek before whispering, "I'll meet you in the room"  
  
Ryan slapped Marissa's ass before happily running to one of the vacant rooms. Marissa sat down beside Anna and gave her a friendly hug. Anna was taken back by this act of friendliness, but hugged her back anyway. Marissa pulled away shortly after, she herself didn't know why she hugged her. Anna wasn't exactly her most favorite person in the world. Actually, she disliked her and no idea why she was at this reunion. "Cheer up. It's Orange County"  
  
With that Marissa got up and hurriedly chased after Ryan. 'Bitch', Anna thought shaking her head. For two seconds, she actually thought Marissa was going to ask her what was wrong and comfort her. Anna rolled her eyes. She should have known better, after all Marissa was Summers' best friend. Seth and Summer popped into Anna's head. Jealousy once again turmoil through her body, she wished it was she under Seth.   
  
Anna groaned, she would always be second best through Seth Cohen's eyes. Summer would always be best, maybe it was time for her to move on. She pondered for a minute or two before getting up from her spot. She wasn't going to let go of Seth just yet, she was going to try and win him back. She ran down stairs with a sly grin plastered on her face.  
  
***********  
  
"Sorry," Seth said getting off of Summer. He scratched the back of his head nervously before getting off of the bed. He pulled out his computer chair and sat in it, parallel to Summer. She sat up straight and sighed. "You should go to sleep"  
  
"I don't want to," Summer simply said lying back down. She turned her body, so her face was toward Seth. On this night stand, there was a frame picture of the two. Seth had his arms wrapped around her waist. She turned back around and smiled shyly at Seth. "So, what have you been up too?"  
  
"Nothing much," Seth said casually as he stretched his arms. "Actually, I've been going to College. You know an institution you can go to right after high school"  
  
Summer rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. He was still humorous as before. "In addition to that, I have been surfing. I'm actually quite good at it. If you ever want to surf, I can teach you how. But, you don't have to come to me for help or anything, it's just a suggestion"  
  
"Shut up," Summer laughed. Seth still rambled, it was adorable.   
  
"What have you been up too?"  
  
"Pretty much the same thing you've been doing except the whole surfing thing," Summer informed him. Seth nodded his head as Summer continued into a story of College life up in Washington. Seth wasn't paying much attention to her speech as his eyes were fixated on her lips. He wanted to kiss her again. "So.. this is stupid question but.. um"  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?," Seth cut in.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you like the second chapter. *Crosses fingers* Hopefully it has no grammar mistakese (I checked, lol). Review/Feedback would be nice :) 


	3. Together Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Together Again  
  
"I'm hungry," She told him as she sat down at the end of the bed. He threw back the covers and worked his way to getting his clothes back on. A fully dressed Marissa, got up from the bed. "Come on, let's go eat"  
  
"Hold on," Ryan said stepping in front of a mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at himself. 'I look good,' he thought before heading out the door. Marissa rolled her eyes and followed him out the door. Ryan who stood patiently out in the hallway entwined his fingers with hers. They smiled at one another before heading to the kitchen.  
  
Luke skimmed through a book while taking a sip from his coffee, he had prepared for himself. He's head jerked up at the sound of Marissa and Ryan's voice. Shortly after, his stomach dropped at the sight of them being in love. He resumed back to his book. Ryan and Marissa sat next to one another on the left of Luke. "Hey Luke"  
  
"Hey Marissa," Luke said raising his eyebrows up and down. He glanced at Ryan and gave him a casual head nod. That was their way of saying 'hello'. Only a few minutes had passed, since Marissa and Ryan entered the kitchen, when Anna walked in. Ryan noticed that Luke's eyes were glued to her, he chuckled. Marissa, wondering what her boyfriend was chuckling about, faced him.  
  
"What," Ryan only could point to Luke, who was in dream land. Marissa's eyes wondered to where Ryan's finger was pointing at and cocked her head back in confusion. She followed Luke's eyes. They were locked on Pittsburgh. Immediately, she knew Luke had a 'thing' for her. Gross, she thought shaking her head. The idea of a relationship between Anna and Luke made her want to puke.   
  
Ryan, on the other hand, thought the pairing of Anna and Luke would be awesome. Luke was a good guy, he deserved to be happy and so did Anna. After all, it was Luke who got him and Marissa back together, after the whole Oliver and Theresa issue. Ryan grinned, an idea popped into his head. He would get Anna and Luke together.  
  
Anna, after making her own coffee, left the kitchen. Ryan stood up. He pulled Marissa off of her chair, out the door and into the pouring rain. She was yelling at him through the rain, but he ignored them as he dragged her into the pool house. Once inside Ryan gently pushed Marissa onto the wall and passionately kissed her. The need for air kicked in and Ryan pulled away.  
  
"Asshole, I can't believe you pulled me out into the rain," she shouted; her eyes glaring at him. He kissed her again, this time longer than the first kiss. Marissa relaxed and ran her fingers through his wet hair. Marissa pulled back and pushed him. She pushed him until he fell onto the bed. She threw her shirt over her head and undid her shirt. Ryan did the same with his clothing. Before they knew it, they were under the sheets naked and making love.  
  
***********  
  
Luke ran out into the livingroom and found Anna sitting on the long couch reading a comic book. This turned him off slightly, but it didn't stop him from going over to her. She looked up from her comic book and gave him a warm smile. He returned that smile and turned the TV on. "So, Anna how are you?"  
  
"Good," she responded not taking her eyes off of the comic book. Luke shifted in his place awkwardly, before turning off the TV he had just moments ago turned on. He watched her carefully as she turned a page. She could feel his eyes on her. She was getting uncomfortable. Abruptly, she got up and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Ugh," Luke let out frustratingly throwing the remote control on the couch Anna had been sitting on. He buried his face in the palm of his hand and cursed himself. Upstairs, Anna stood outside Seth's bedroom door and rolled her eyes. Summer was giggling as Seth went on about a skateboarding accident he had encountered a week before. Smiling evilly, Anna put her hands on the doorknob and barged into the room.  
  
"Hi friends," She said with a wide smile. Summer rolled her eyes, has Anna ever heard of knocking? Anna sat in between the two and swung her arms around their necks and brought them close to her. Summer cursed Anna and herself, Anna was doing the same thing she did when Anna and Seth were together. Seth, uncomfortably, moved away from Anna. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," Seth and Summer said in unison both looking at Anna with questioning eyes. What does she want? , Seth asked himself getting off the bed before walking over to his computer chair. Summer played around with her hands nervously before getting up.  
  
"Looks like I interrupted something, I'll just be heading out then," Anna said rushing out of the room. Obviously she needed to think up of a plan to keep Seth and Summer apart long enough for Seth to realize it's she he wants and not Summer. Seth smiled and walked back over to Summer. He took her hands in his and pulled her up. They walked out of the room hand in hand.  
  
***********  
  
"That was hot," Ryan said running his fingers through Marissa's damped hair. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before getting up to put her clothing back on. As she did that, Ryan watched amusingly. "You're beautiful"  
  
"I know," Marissa let out jokingly before heading out of the pool house into the rain. Ryan heard Marissa squealing as he put his articles of clothing back on. Once he stepped outside of the pool house, he immediately found Marissa in the pool. Ryan looked on as if she was one crazed maniac, he shouted for her to get out before she got sick. She shook her head and continued to play in the water, she was clearly having fun. Ryan did not want to intrude on her fun. He walked back into the house.   
  
"Hey," he said grinning from ear to ear. Seth and Summer were standing side by side holding each other's hand. Summer smiled sincerely at him before letting go of Summers hand. She gave him the 'look'. Ryan knew what that look meant. "She's outside in the pool"  
  
"What's she doing in the pool?," Summer asked wrinkling her nose. Ryan shrugged. Summer rolled her eyes and walked out into the rain. She put her hands on her hips as Marissa swam childishly in the Cohen pool. Summer shook her head before taking off her shoes. "I can't believe I'm going to do this"  
  
Summer ran across the lawn and into the pool, making a big splash. Marissa surfaced from underneath and was delighted to see that her best friend was in the pool with her. They swam endlessly around the pool.  
  
Meanwhile in the Cohen's kitchen, Seth and Ryan sat across from one another. "So you and Summer, you guys together.. again?"  
  
"Yes," Seth said dreamily thinking back to what happened earlier in his room, before Tinkerbell barged in.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?," Seth cut in looking down at his heads nervously.   
  
"Of all questions, that one had to pop up. May I ask why your asking?," Summer asked curiously. Did Seth want to hook up with her? Oh how Summer wished it was the case. Seth's head rose and he looked at her feeling jittery. He gulped down really hard. He looked at her hands, no ring.  
  
"Well see I was.. Uh.. asking because um, you see," Seth was at lost of words. He had no idea what to say next. Summer watched amusingly as Seth's facial expression was priceless. Summer took his hands.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend," Summer asked rolling her eyes. "Was that the answer you were hoping for?"  
  
Seth nodded feeling relieved. "So.. um do you want to go give a 'relationship' a try again?"  
  
"There's nothing else I would want more," Summer replied bring him close to her. She planted a sweet and short kiss on him. He enjoyed it, he enjoyed every kiss from Summer. They stayed in each other's arms for several minutes before Summer notice a scab on Seth's arm. "Where'd you get this"  
  
"Skateboarding," he said simply. Summer giggled, after all the years that have gone by, Seth was still into skateboarding. And he still wasn't very good at it. Seth went on into a full story about how he got it. Summer could only laugh. All things were going great, until Anna walked in.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"God, I love my life,", Seth said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ugh, yeah that was the third chapter. Hopefully ya'll liked it. I hope there isn't too much grammar and spelling errors *crosses fingers*. REVIEW! 


End file.
